


Nothings Gonna Change but the Weather

by Depressing_stormcloud (ham_trash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ham_trash/pseuds/Depressing_stormcloud
Summary: El Wilson has been a long time fan of the show Supernatural, so when Chuck takes her to a universe where its all real and tells her she must save jack and the Winchesters, She freaks out a bit.A/NTakes place in the middle of season 13 going on into what will be season 14 area, which season 14 hasn't come out yet so it will be my take on what they could do to continue on. There are spoilers and such from season 13 so I HIGHLY suggest waiting to read this until you have finished the whole season.





	1. Just A Fangirl

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHH  
> This is all a work in progress and I changed the plot like 4 times but I've settled here.  
> So lets have some fun shall we.

“Look I'm just saying there’s no way Dean will be able to just kick Michael out of his head” Barb said shifting her legs from where she had been sitting cross legged on El’s couch. El scoffed  
“Sam fought Lucifer down, why the hell wouldn’t Dean be able to at least take control of his mind for long enough to kick him out, Dean is a LOT stronger mentally than people give him credit f-” Barb rolled her eyes,  
“Sam could only fight Lucifer off cause he was hopped up on Demon blood remember?” El’s face fell, shit she was right.  
“Fine then what about-no Crowley’s dead, and there’s no way for Cas to get in Dean’s head to help him. Damn, I'm sure they’ll find a way they always do.” El sat back.  
Had someone told her two months ago that she would be debating how best to get an angel to unpossess its vessel she would have laughed and probably called the police. Now, however, El was obsessed with a show known as Supernatural. The angels, the demons, the monsters, and the Fucking Winchesters at the center of it all. The show had 13 seasons and needless to say she had finished all 13 in just 3 weeks. Sitting there now in her living room with her best friend she was going over the season 13 finale again. The two were trying to figure out how they would get Dean back if they were on the show. It was all just spitballing though, it wasn't like they could do much more than write fanfiction. Still it was something to do to pass the time. 

+++++++

A few hours later after Barb had gone home and El was in her room scrolling through tumblr looking at different supernatural fan theories. She came across a weird picture and some writing that seemed to be in some other language. She frowned trying to decipher the words in her head but not recognizing the dialect right away. Her Supernatural knowledge should have warned her to not try pronouncing weird things, especially when they are amongst other supernatural paraphernalia, but El knew that nothing would come of it. This isn't the supernatural verse there's no way this could do anything, Right? El thought as she looked over the words again.  
“Oh it’s probably latin, christe I recognize but…Innocens captus, nec……..repugnans...ductus;  
testibus falsis pro…...impiis damnatus quos redemisti, tu conserva, Christe. Attende Domine, et miserere, quia…….peccavimus tibi.” There was a shrill buzzing and it seemed to be growing unnaturally bright outside for 10:30 pm. El shielded her eyes while simultaneously trying to cover her ears to protect from the buzzing. The only thing El saw before the light became too bright to look at was the outline of a figure walking her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated!  
> Come yell at me on Tumblr at bi-trash-gal


	2. Chuck Is That You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with God, I mean Chuck, I mean,,, well you know.

When El finally opens her eyes she doesn't see much and actually thinks shes blind for a second before they adjust to the darkened room. All that can be heard is the subtle tapping of fingers at a keyboard. Sitting up right El groans as her head throbs, and vision blurs slightly. El focuses in on the curly head of hair behind the screen of what appears to be a laptop.  
“The Hell?” El says seeing she is in a place that is definitely not her house. Fast food wrappers and pieces of crumpled paper cover the floor.  
“Not hell, the opposite actually, well sort of, it’s a version of heaven.” Says the figure behind the computer screen. The voice a soft tenor that seemed familiar but El had no clue why. Taking in her surroundings El notices the stage at the other end of the room and the bar top off to her right.  
“A bar? Heaven is a bar. Well I can't exactly say I'm surprised, you know this kind of looks like-” El trailed off as she looked to the figure, the screen behind which they had been hiding now lowered to reveal a face El was not expecting. “CHUCK?!”  
“Yes that would be my name.” Chuck smiles and chuckles softly. Despite his friendly manner El visibly tenses and gets up from the booth she was in. keeping her eyes on Chuck she move toward the main doors of the bar. With one last look at the man she exits only to end up coming in an emergency exit on the opposite side of the bar.  
“Well shit, okay this is officially weird.” El moves back towards the booth Chuck is sitting in, arms crossed over an unbuttoned blue flannel and white undershirt. El takes a tentative seat noticing she is no longer in her overlarge sleep shirt and shorts that she remembers going to bed in. instead she wears a pair of light wash jeans and a flannel similar to Chuck but instead of light blue it was deep shade of maroon.  
“Elisabeth there is no need-”  
“My name is El.” El quips annoyed with the use of her full name.  
“Well El, there is no need to be apprehensive, especially considering you seem to know exactly who I am.” Chuck gave a small smirk and set his folded hands attop his closed laptop. El’s eyes grew wide as she realized who she was really sitting with.  
“GOD, I've been swearing in front of God, oh my G- well you! I'm Sorry?! I'm just very disoriented but I suppose that isn't really an excuse, but I mean it's You! Your Him! Wait a minute, why am I here? Did that thing that showed up in my room earlier kill me? Am I in a coma is that why I'm sitting her talking to Chuck- er I mean God- from Supernatural? I knew I shouldn't have read that weird thing on my phone aloud...” El began to breathe rapidly despite her best efforts to remain calm. God placed a calming hand on her shoulder and watched as she visibly relaxed letting his peace wash over the poor girl in front of him.  
“Yes you did swear, don't worry it’s really not something I'm worried about, yes I am Him, you’re here because I brought you here, no you aren't dead, no coma either, yes this IS Supernatural.” The curly haired immortal said answering some of the questions posed to him. “Look I know this is a lot to take in but if I can explain first and then any questions left over after I’d be happy to answer,” he waits and El hesitantly nods her understanding.”Okay, good! As you know i'm God, but just call me Chuck I find it’s easier for people, now I’ve brought you to a new dimension, one where what is the television show Supernatural in your world is reality. Everything in the show is real here. Angels, demons, magic, monsters, heaven-” He motions with his arms to the room they are in, “and Hell.”  
“I’ve brought you here because I need you to help me. You seem to have great knowledge of the Winchester brothers and their adventures. Well you see, I think the boys are going to need some help this time around. I know where you are from the, 13th season has aired, Well I need you to take this knowledge and help the boys through the ‘13th season’ period of their lives. I would do it myself but I am unable to step away for long from where myself and Amara are housed or risk an almighty argument. Will you help?” Chuck finished his spiel and looked at El hopefully. El took a few breaths trying to process the mountain of information she had just been given.  
“So what I know to be season 13 hasn’t happened yet? And you want me to do what? Stop it from happening?” El asked still not entirely sure of her purpose in this new universe.  
“No El, I want you to ensure it happens the way you’ve seen it happen. You must make sure that the boys end up where they do, Dean must say yes to Michael.”Chuck replies appearing slightly desperate. Who knew God could be desperate. El lets out a small huff of disbelief.  
“You want me to help the Winchesters only to lead them to heartbreak? I can't be responsible for that! It's one thing for it to be a tv show but I can't do that, they are actual people, haven't they been through enough? Can't one of them not be possessed for the beginning of a season is that too much to ask?” El shakes her head and runs her fingers through her dark brown hair wishing desperately to be able to pull it into a bun. Chuck slides a hair tie across the table and El frowns. Whether she is just that obvious or God was reading her mind she was slightly annoyed but takes the hair tie gratefully anyway pulling the long locks into a messy topknot.  
“Look, El I know it’ll be difficult but I believe that you can do this, if I didn't I wouldn't have chosen you for the job. The boys can mostly take care of themselves but with cas still not really at full power I need someone to make sure Jack is on the right path” Chuck said. El rested her head in her hands rubbing her temples. Shaking her head she looked up again.  
“You realize how insane this sounds right? I mean you’re sending a plain 18 year old girl to look after a super powerful being!” El throws her hands up and lets them fall to her side. “Another thing, how am I supposed to pick up what Cas can't, it’s not like I'm an angel or have any sort of powers, at least that I know about.” El raises her eyebrows expectantly putting on her best ‘this better be good’ face.  
“Right yes sorry, I'm God,” Chuck said smiling while El just looked at him blankly, she blinked twice waiting for him to go on. “I'm making you an angel. An Archangel to be exact. My only stipulation is that you can't do anything to alter the timeline on purpose, that means Sam and Dean can't know you are watching over Jack.” God raised a hand for El to shake.  
“I'm probably going to suffer….. alright I’ll do it” El shakes gods hand giving him a half smile. “Right so now what, I mean is there anything, or anyone specific I need to worry about?” El had finally relaxed somewhat and slouched in the booth. God nodded his head and handed over a journal, within was, well, everything. Information about the boys, what was supposed to happen how its supposed to happen. Signs to look out for, people to trust and people not to trust.  
“Everything you need to know is in there. Oh! You'll need this,” Chuck pulled out a necklace made from a black string and a gemstone that was actually layers of different stones that made a rainbow pattern. “That necklace will give you your powers and help you control them, do not take it off under any circumstances alright, not even just to see what will happen.” El hesitantly picked it up and put it on. As she fastened the clasp she felt a force press against her chest, almost like being punched in the heart. El doubled over in pain, eyes scrunched shut and hands grasping the edge of the table in front of her hard. Chuck looked on slight concern crossed his face for a moment before El straightened again taking deep breaths eyes glowing a shade of lilac.  
Chuck smiled and got up from the booth. “Better get going, Jack, while capable can't really look after himself. He’s still a child after all.” El nodded and stood as well grabbing the journal, and the leather jacket and shoulder bag. The bag appeared filled with some essential she may need; Money, passports, ID’s, a few credit cards, and an archangel blade. El knitted her eyebrows for a moment not want to think about having to actually use the blade.  
“Till we meet again Elisabeth, Remember under no circumstances except if its imminent that a shift to the path will occur should you talk with the Winchester boys, they cannot know who you are. Not yet.” With that Chuck left the bar in a flash of light and El was transported to the woods somewhere.

+++++++

“Why the hell does he have to be so dramatic?” El said aloud to her self. She looked around and started walking hoping she'd find something soon. El came up to a small house, she smiled. It was the house from the end of season 12. The house where Jack was born. She quietly opened the door not entirely sure what to expect but feeling she needed to go inside. As El walked into the house she wasn't expecting the lonely figure that sat on top of the table of what would usually be a dining room. El frowned 

“Jack?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated!  
> Come yell at me on Tumblr at bi-trash-gal


	3. He Could Even Be A Good One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is Smol

The boy lifted his head, body tensing and eyes glowing yellow at the unfamiliar voice. El quickly took a step back raising her hands, eyes going wide.   
“Hey Easy, easy, hey its okay, its okay,” El stuttered out. Jack stopped remembering Sam at the police station. El continued frantic, “I-I'm not here to hurt you I promise, please. Chuck, uhm, God sent me,” El ducked her head scrunching her eyes against the wave that was bound to burst from the man in front of her. It didn’t come though, El lifted her head raising her eyes slowly. Jack was now standing, shoulders still filled with tension but eyes no longer glowing a menacing yellow, rather they were a soft deep blue color. Jacks eyebrows scrunched toward the center of his face staring at El in confusion. El recognized the look and had to suppress the smile wanting to creep onto her face at the look that reminded her of a confused puppy. El slowly lowered her hands, extending one hand toward Jack palm turned slightly up.”I'm El, I'm not really from around here.” El smiled as Jack stepped forward and gently shook her hand before dropping it.   
“What do you mean not from around here?” Jack said tilting his head slightly. El laughed nervously.   
She shrugged,“It’s a long story but…the short version is that I'm from another universe and I'm here to make sure You and Sam and Dean and Castiel live.” Jack nodded taking the news better than El had thought he would. In all honesty weirder things have happened.  
“How do you know me then if you are from another universe?”Jack questioned. The boy moved back to the table and sat legs dangling like a small child's would. El moved and sat next to him pulling one leg onto the table sitting in a half crisscrossed position facing Jack.   
“Well, where I come from the Winchester’s lives are a TV show, So everything that happened to them for the last 13 or so years I know about it. It sounds kind of creepy considering they're real people here but,” El shrugged not really knowing how much to share. Jack just nodded oblivious to El’s uncertainty.   
“You said God sent you, why not just help us himself?” El sighed at that and laughed. Jack frowned at the reaction obviously not knowing much about the deity.  
“God’s sister Amara and him have been, arguing? Yeah arguing, and he knows that you all need help but his sister is his first priority…. Honestly I think its a bunch of bull shit and hes just lazy,” El explained relaxing a bit and giving jack a smirk. Jack nodded his understanding knowing how the winchester brothers got when they themselves were arguing. “Hey Jack, can I ask you something? Why are you here? Why not with- you’ve left the boys haven’t you, and Cas. The guard in Dodge?” El’s face displayed the same grief that Jack had been feeling himself. Jack looked taken aback and set his mouth into a line trying not to show the pain and anger he had.  
“Yes, the guard, you seem to know so I will not retell the story. I am here because while this place has sad memories it is where my mother is, I was born here. It seemed like as safe a place as any to go. I can’t hurt anyone here.” Jacks shoulders sank and he wrapped his arms around his waist hugging himself tight. El frowned this poor kid she thought because that’s all Jack was. Just a frightened child thrust into a dangerous world that wanted nothing more than to bring him pain. El swiped a hand under her eyes at the tears that dared to fall.   
“Jack, I know that you don't really know me at all but, in the words of wise person, you aren’t a bad person, your a good person who's had bad things happen to them. The guard was an accident, look, Cas and the Winchesters know you would never hurt an innocent person on purpose.” El smiled.  
“Dean doesn't believe that, he thinks I'm a monster” Jack said a dark look crossing his eyes for a moment before revealing his anguish. El hesitated before putting a hand gently on Jack’s knee causing him to flinch but not pull away.  
“You're wrong, you know. Deans just scared. Give him some time.” El tried to be comforting, she knew what it was like to feel sort of out of place among those who were supposed to be family. Jack looked at the stranger next to him.   
“El why are you being so nice to me” Jack said shaking his head slightly in disbelief.  
“Because I know what you can achieve, I believe in you Jack.” El smiled and suddenly got up from the table and clapped her hands. “Alright come on, what's next because I know you aren't just going to hide here for all eternity so what's the plan.” El raised her eyes expectantly, and put her hands on her hips. Jack smiled,  
“Hah, you are not wrong,” Jack suddenly got very serious and stood up from the table.” I want to open a rift. I want to get Sam and Dean’s Mother back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated!  
> Come yell at me on Tumblr at bi-trash-gal


End file.
